


are you referring to me?

by HUN2MOON



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Businessmen Yoo Kihyun, Clubbing, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Dancing, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Gay, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Student Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUN2MOON/pseuds/HUN2MOON
Summary: "if someone would tell me few hours before that i'd be kissing the most handsome man on earth i'd laugh at them."orwhen changkyun and jaebeom are bored on friday night they decide to go clubbing. while changkyun was sitting at the bar a beautiful man notices him and makes him lose his mind for one night.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you jump into my work -  
> a) it's my first work so please leave me some feedback!!  
> b) english is not my first language so if i make any mistakes feel free to correct me! <33

"we're losers changkyun, that's the truth."

jaebeom was annoyed at the thought of spending his friday night **again** at changkyun's place and watching another movie with james bond. don't get him wrong - he **adores** his friend and every minute they spend together, but it's been already way too long since they went out on precious friday night and had fun.

they both are in literature major and even though they are quite popular nobody invites them to parties and when they get an invitation changkyun refuse to go. after all it's not changkyun's fault he doesn't like when girls are drunk and all they want to do is kiss and fuck with him. he's been always open about his sexuality, but because of the fact that nobody has even seen him with another guy, except for jaebeom, everybody thinks he's just simply lying.

"no, we're not losers. we prefer to educate ourselves and spend nice time at home. don't use the word loser here, because i don't see anyone like that here."

"well look into the mirror.." jaebeom says quietly and gets hit by his friend. "what?! truth is too harsh to admit? oh, sorry not sorry."

"do you have better idea what we should do instead of watching ' ** _a view to a kill_** '?" changkyun asks and stands up to get some snacks.

jaebeom was thinking for a moment and then he got an amazing idea.

"we should go to kananu!"

"isn't it the place for only gay and good-looking people?" changkyun came back with jellies and popcorn. he looked at his friend and jaebeom knew by the look at kyun's face that he is not pleased with his idea.

"well, we're both handsome and gay so that's not a problem here my friend." jae puts his hands on the others shoulders and pouts. "please?" 

"if you want to get laid just tell me and i'll call someone here. maybe yugyeom?" he rolls his eyes and reaches for phone.

"i want you to have fun kyunnie. we will get drunk and dance, we don't need to engage with anyone. we can pretend we're a couple." 

* * *

it took jaebeom 10 minutes to convince changkyun to go out. the younger knew if he would refuse his hyung would ruin their movie night by complaining about their lack of socialization. after 20 minutes since changkyun agreed to go to kananu they were dressed up and on their way to the club.

kananu was known for being the best gay club in seoul and everyone who got inside had to keep in a secret what and who he saw there. if someone would talk about members of the club they would face consequences.

* * *

after 20 minutes of ride, finding good place to park and little walk they were at the club. bar, ceiling, dance floor, places to sit - it all looked amazing. and people there? changkyun usually doesn't admit it when he finds someone attractive, but he felt like he was in heaven.

before they came changkyun said to the older that he won't drink, but if beom wants to have fun with some other guy he should feel free to do so.

they head straight to the bar. after finding free spots to sit the older ordered a drink and both were looking around.

"you have to admit it wasn't a bad idea." said jaebeom after trying his margarita. he loves this drink and if someone will say it's not a good choice for a man he is willing to fight.

"well i bet the alcohol is nice, since it's pricey. the men here are nice too, but i'm already tired after partying so hard. we should get back hyung." kyun tried to show that he's really tired and jaebeom would probably fall for it if he wouldn't know him for 6 years.

"if you really wanna go back we have to dance once and then we can head back."

"fine." said changkyun and rolled his eyes.

* * *

after jaebeom finished his drink they went to the dance floor. the younger will never admit it, but he loves to dance. no matter what type of dance, he will be happy and try his best.

whenever they go out they act and dance like they are together which makes it difficult for jaebeom to find someone, but his friend is always more important to him. in the middle of the second song they were dancing to changkyun notice that some guy was staring on jaebeom's ass for the last few minutes.

"hyung i think this guy who's sitting next to the stairs has been looking at you. go get him!" changkyun said little excited. he, just as his hyung, wants the best for him and even if it will means he has to be alone at the bar he will sacrifice himself.

"but please don't disappear. stay at the bar and if you'll get bored come for me so we can get back together okay?" the older ask and when changkyun noded he left him in the middle of dance floor and head out to have fun with a stranger.

* * *

changkyun found his way to the bar and sat at the very end of the bar, so nobody would notice him. well he was wrong. after 5 minutes someone came and stood behind changkyun's back, the mystery guy placed his hand on changkyun's back. the latter got scared and almost fell of his stool.

"i'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you." said mystery guy as he sat down next to changkyun. "are you okay?" he asked, because a) he has manners and b) he was genuinely sorry for scaring such a beautiful boy.

"y-yes i'm fine. it was just.. sudden." changkyun was looking for right words and when he looked at the stranger he almost fell of the stool again. "wow."

"are you referring to me?" mystery guy laughed and changkyun realised what he said was not in his mind, but out loud. "i'm kihyun. what's your name beautiful?"

"i'm changkyun." he said and placed his sweaty hands on his thighs. "and i'm not the beautiful one here."

"you got into this club so you definitely are beautiful. did it hurt when you fall from the heaven angel?" kihyun said really cringy pick up line and kyun would usually find it awful and would get out, but he was blinded by the beauty of his new friend.

"does it work?"

"what does work?"

"your pick up line, does it work on people?"

"it's the first time i'm flirting with somebody, not the other way around so you tell me."

* * *

when you met someone handsome at the bar, at very fancy club you don't spend time on talking to them, you usually buy them a drink, dance with them and maybe later you'll go to bed with a lucky person. 

well, it wasn't a case for changkyun. he and kihyun spent good 20 minutes on talking about cringy pick up lines and jokes (some of them were really dirty, but who would care right?).

"you don't drink?" kihyun ask, he notices that the younger didn't drink anything as they were talking. 

"yes, i came here with a friend and i offered to be the driver." changkyun answered and smiled, but before he could start to worry about jaebeom, whom he forgot about, kihyun asked him to dance.

changkyun agreed and they went to the dance floor.

when changkyun dances with anyone he tries to be as dirty as possible to make other people needy, but with kihyun it was different. he was slightly intimidated by him and he didn't know what he could do. kihyun was always a respectful man and he wouldn't do anything what the other man wouldn't agreed to, but he didn't want to just dance with changkyun. he wanted him to be **his boy** for the night.

"angel i saw you with your friend before and i don't think that dancing next to me, not with me, is all you can do." the older said as he decided to take control over the situation.

changkyun always behaves well and he came closer to kihyun. he took the older's hands and placed them on his hips, his own hands were placed at kihyun's neck and with that tension that were just build kihyun kissed the younger's neck. changkyun was surprised and it made him moan a little, kihyun heard it and smiled against younger's neck.

"you like it angel?" when kihyun heard changkyun's little 'mhm' he placed his hands on his ass and went down with the kissed on changkyun's neck. 

without any warning changkyun placed his hand on kihyun's face and kiss his lips really slowly, but kihyun could feel how needy changkyun has gotten. with the invitation to play with younger's tongue kihyun once again take control over changkyun and it made the latter feel small next to him.

"if someone would tell me few hours before that i'd be kissing the most handsome man on earth i'd laugh at them." changkyun said. he was really happy and well, pretty horny.

his happy bubble was broken when some guy came up to them and said something to kihyun's ear.

"i'm really sorry angel, i gotta go. it was a pleasure to meet you and spend time with you. we have to do it again." older said and left.

changkyun was surprised and little sad, because he really hoped to spend time with his new, very handsome, friend. he came back to the bar where jaebeom was already sitting.

"dude you're lucky!" he screamed and it made changkyun little shy.

"why? what do you mean?" the younger asked, he really had no idea what was his hyung talking about.

"your new friend. it's yoo kihyun - the owner of this place?" he says as changkyun looks at him. "he was never seen with anyone ever. ever! and yet here you are, almost fucking with him on the dance floor. he was really interested in you." changkyun manages to go through the informations he got from his hyung and he's blushing really hard.

"please tell me you got his number."

and all changkyun said was "oh".

he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if changkyun spent his whole weekend and half of another week on thinking about kihyun? what if he would magically appear in his life again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments!! it means the world to me. <33 i decided to make this into a little series so i think there might be two or three chapters after this one so please stay here!!

changkyun spent his weekend on thinking about kihyun. he wouldn't admit it but he still felt kihyun's lips on his own. his mind was all over kihyun and even if he would want to talk about it with jaebeom he would prefer to get run over with a car. why is that? jaebeom was making fun of him whole saturday when they were studying for upcoming exam. even on sunday when changkyun simply asked his hyung to come over for movies he was bringing up friday situation.

younger boy had emotional rollercoaster. well he was happy about the fact he, im changkyun a second year student, caught an eye a really rich person, but he was also really embarrassed for not asking for his number. he felt so stupid.

when monday came and changkyun was sitting in his class for literature and history he found himself looking kihyun up on the internet. it wasn't so smart since he spent his whole lecture reading different kinds of articles on him, but he learned more about his new friend.

a new friend?

well, maybe a crush more than a friend.

on tuesday changkyun went to a cafe to study more for his exam, but because of the fact that right next to him was a couple and they were acting really cute, which made changkyun really sad he put kihyun's name again on the browser. changkyun wants love just as everyone on this planet, but nobody before would make such a good impression on him as mr. yoo did.

since changkyun was studying a lot about him, he learned that kihyun was 3 years older and at the age of 20 he managed to open up his own business. it was a home for lgbtq+ kids who were left out of their families, they could stay there as long as they would want, but they also needed to learn how to be independent by having a jobs and saving money so they could move on with their lives at the age of 18.

changkyun thought to himself how generous the man was, making a safe space for kids who were struggling, because they families wouldn't accept them.

6 months ago kihyun opened his club, kananu, and it made a lot of money. complete privacy, which meant that whoever was coming to the place could feel comfortable. changkyun noticed when he was there that some of the most powerful man in seoul were there and they probably wouldn't like it when people would know their preferences.

after reading a lot about kihyun he came back to actual studying.

* * *

it's wednesday and just as changkyun was getting ready to leave the university jaebeom came running to him. and believe him it was really unusual for his hyung.

"you have to go with me" the older said and took changkyun by his hand running towards the direction where he came from.

"jesus hyung did something happen?" he asked and when they finally stopped changkyun saw him.

yoo kihyun.

on his campus.

"what is he doing here?" the younger ask more himself than jaebeom. changkyun took his friend by his shirt and came back to the hall they just left. what if kihyun will see him? 

what if kihyun will pretend to not know him?

no, changkyun won't say hi, because he doesn't want to get ghost out. it would hurt him.

"are you going to stand here or go and say hello to him?"

"and what should i say to him? friday night was awesome, but i was sad you didn't give me your number?"

"i can give you my number now." they didn't notice when kihyun came over to them and once again he sneaked up on him.

changkyun felt dizzy and kihyun noticed that really quickly.

"are you okay? did i scare you again?" the oldest one put his hand on changkyun's shoulder and the latter shivered.

"n-no, i'm fine." changkyun managed to look at kihyun's face. "what are you doing here sir?"

jaebeom laughed and changkyun realised that he just called kihyun sir. well know he definitely knows that changkyun has been stalking him a little.

"i'm gonna go. changkyun remember to call me later." jaebeom says and winks at him as he leaves them.

changkyun would be lying if he would say he knows what to do in this situation, but he has no idea and all he can do it to look at his own shoes.

"it was your friend from friday night, right?"

"yes, he studies with me. i'm literature major." _and i'm oversharing.. what is wrong with me._ changkyun asked himself in his mind, he met him again and he really doesn't want to make a bad impression on kihyun.

"that's nice!" kihyun smiled. "i'm really sorry i had to leave. business is hard sometimes, usually my assistant does things for me, but when someone of a big caliber comes to my club i need to make sure they're treating right by my staff."

changkyun nods and finally looks at kihyun.

"it's fine. i could've ask for your number, but i completely lost my mind." he smiles lightly. "and when i found my friend he asked me if i got your number, but i didn't and he was making fun of me, because you're yoo kihyun. someone who is famous, yet i didn't know that." 

changkyun brushes his hair and looks down again. he feels like a complete fool for saying all of this, what if kihyun will think that he's a creep?

"i noticed that you had no idea who am i. it made me feel actually happy. i assume you had fun with me, because you like me, not my money."

"i-i do like you. that's why i want to ask if i can get your number, but i'll understand if you would prefer not to, since you might think that i'll give your number to somebody and you'll have problems and it'll makes you mad and you'll never want to see me again."

changkyun in nervous situations always started to speak really fast and kihyun found it cute to see younger boy flustered.

"i don't think that you'd do this to me, because if you'd release my number you'd never be able to kiss me and i have the feeling you want to do this."

kihyun has been always smart and he notices every little detail about people around him, that's why he noticed that changkyun was sometimes looking at his lips. well not that kihyun didn't want to kiss him again, he was dreaming about it. he felt bad for leaving the boy to himself and after he dealt with some rich ceo he came back, but changkyun wasn't there anymore.

"give me your phone angel." kihyun said after a very long minute, because changkyun was speechless. the latter gave him his phone and kihyun saved his phone number.

"you can call me or text me anytime you want. i might not always be able to respond, but i'll try my best."

"thank you." said changkyun. he took his phone back and looked at time. "but i have to go or i'll miss my bus and the next is in 30 minutes."

"or i can take you to your house if you want to." kihyun offered. "i don't have any plans for today, so we can get to know each other more."

"that's really nice of you, but i'll pass. i'm sure you have better things to do than spending time with me."

"i just said i don't have any plans for today." kihyun placed his hand on younger's hand. "i promise i'll be careful if you're afraid about that."

"it's not that!" changkyun said it little too loud, because people looked at them. "okay, now we gotta go before people will go crazy."

younger took kihyun's hand and they left the university through the closest doors.

* * *

just like that changkyun is sitting in kihyun's car and looking at his fingers. he feels that the older is looking at his side, but he's too afraid to look at him.

"can i get the address where should i drive you to, sir?" changkyun feels that his mocking his words from earlier.

"446-2 seogyo-dong, mapo-gu." he says. "and i'm sorry for calling you that, but i have no idea how should i refer to you."

"it's fine, i just find it funny." kihyun says as he places his phone with gps on his phone holder. "since you're still in the uni you're younger than me, so call me hyung. the other one you can call me at night."

changkyun choked. did he just hear it wrong?

"f-fine." it's all he can manage to say and just like that they spent their whole drive to changkyun's home sitting quietly with some music on. they didn't mind it, they felt comfortable like that and changkyun was glad the older didn't start talking.

as kihyun parked his car next to the building changkyun said "i know we were suppose to talk, but i'm awkward. that's all. thank you for the ride, i'll make sure to text you one day." as he was saying it he left the car, but kihyun didn't want him to leave like that so he went out of his car too.

"i enjoyed our ride. it was calming and i had a plenty of time to think about something." he says as he follows changkyun to the doors of the building.

"oh? what were you thinking about?"

kihyun places his hands on changkyun's cheeks and kisses him gently.

it took changkyun off guard and he lost his balance a little, which made kihyun to place his one hand on younger's back.

"you're definitely falling for me." kihyun says and leaves one more kiss on changkyun's lips, then he proceeds to get back to his car.

and the older wasn't wrong. changkyun is falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it leave kudos and comments!! <3 stay safe everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it don't forget to leave comment and kudos! it would mean a lot to me. <33


End file.
